


Bumblebees and Daisies

by AnnaSayre



Series: Destiel Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flowers, M/M, there's like no plot whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSayre/pseuds/AnnaSayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Cas flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebees and Daisies

It was stupid; Dean knew that. But it was March which meant there were all kinds of Spring and Easter displays all over the place. So when he went to the grocery store for a few ingredients he didn't have for dinner and he was waiting in the self-checkout line, there was a flower display set up right there in front of him. And at first he just glanced at it, even rolling his eyes a little bit. Flowers like that were cheap; half the time they were already half dead when you bought them.

But, as the couple behind him continued a whispered argument and the machines around him beeped, he found his eyes drifting back toward the display. The flowers were yellow- daisies, maybe? He had no clue. But they were surrounded by other flowers, smaller blue and pinks ones. And the plastic around them had flowers on it, too, which seemed a little redundant to Dean, but whatever.

What had really caught his eye about the display wasn’t really the flowers, though. It was what was in them. Amongst the stems and leaves, poking out from between petals, were little plastic birds, and butterflies. One of them even had little bunnies in it... And there, in the back of the display, was a bouquet with seven or eight plastic bees in it. They had weird, googly eyes and half of them weren't even black and yellow, and really it was so stupid. But as he passed the display to approach the next free register, Dean found himself grabbing a bouquet and scanning it first.

The flowers were in their own plastic bag, and Dean made sure to be careful with them as he transferred all the groceries from the Impala to the kitchen counter. He set them down first, making sure to lay them on their side before putting the rest of the groceries away. "I'm back!" He called through the doorway, glancing at the clock on the stove. "Told you I'd be gone less than half an hour!" He slid the container of beer onto the bottom shelf, tossed a package of cheese into the drawer. When he stood again, Sam was standing in the doorway. "You owe me ten bucks," 

"We never made that bet." He reminded Dean, pushing himself off the doorjam to start putting away the canned stuff. When he started, Dean stopped, leaning against the counter.

"Where's Cas?" 

"Right here." The former angel had taken up the spot where Sam had just been. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yep. I got what I actually went there for- that's why I get done quickly." He sent a pointed look to Sam, who goes to the store for like, barbecue sauce and ends up coming home with forty thousand bags. Sam raised his eyebrows in return, smirking and indicating the bag he was currently holding. Dean looked down and saw the tips of the yellow flowers poking out. Sam handed him the bad without a word and walked out of the kitchen.

Dean took the flowers out of the bag and held them, the plastic crinkling loudly. "I know I’m crap at this kind of thing but saw these when I was at the checkout station, and you know I thought they're so stupid, like, who buys flowers at a grocery store? But then, I dunno... I saw the bees and... And I sorta thought of you." Cas walked over to him. He was silent as he took the bouquet carefully from between Dean's fingers, studying them closely.

Dean continued, a little bit more nervous. “I know you like flowers... and there was that thing with the bees and honey that one time, so I just thought, maybe you like bees, too? And yellow’s a bright color, so that’s... nice. I don’t know, it’s kinda stupid. They’ll probably die in like three days... I can always take ‘em back or someth-”

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s; softly, quickly, but it was effective nonetheless. “I love them,” he stated simply, removing the plastic from around the flowers and rubbing a yellow petal lightly between his thumb and forefinger. He pressed his nose into them, inhaling deeply before kissing Dean again- longer this time, but still soft. Tender.

“Thank you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling better now that he knew the gesture wasn’t as ridiculous as he’d been building it up to be in his mind. “So those ones come with the flower food; its wrapped around the bottom of the stems.” He began moving around the kitchen, opening cupboards in search for something to use as a vase. “You put that in the water and it’s supposed to help keep them alive longer or whatever. And I think you’re supposed to cut the stems, too. I don’t know why though... Also sun,” he pulled an unusually large mason jar from under the sink. He didn’t know where it had come from, or how it got there. He continued; “Flowers need sun to survive, so we should probably put them in a window.”

Dean filled the jar with lukewarm water from the sink and set it on the table as Cas struggled to get the food packet opened. After he did that, Dean opened the silverware drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. He remembered helping his mom cut flowers once while she’d been pregnant with Sam, and was pretty sure she’d done it diagonally. He snipped the stems off one flower at a time, handing each to Cas once he’d finished so that Cas could arrange them in the jar.

When all the flowers were in the jar, Cas took the plastic bees and started placing them between the flowers again. “Cas, you don’t have to keep the bees if you don’t like them. We can just throw them out...”

Cas looked at Dean, smiling softly. “I like bees,” he stated, stepping back to survey his handiwork. He moved a few of the flowers again, twisting and turning them until, when he stepped back again, he was pleased with how they looked. He grinned to himself and looked to Dean. “What do you think?”

Dean’s first reply was a kiss, because he just really loved the way Cas looked right now, and he couldn’t help himself. “I think they look awesome... Where are you going to put them?” 

“I don’t know yet.” He studied the flowers again, and again, Dean kissed him. A few more times, actually. Because he could. Then Sam came back in and complimented Cas’s work, before turning to Dean, ready to tease his brother. Dean threw a dish towel at his face before he could get a word out, though, and ordered Sam to wash dishes because he hated to cook in a dirty kitchen, and a couple of unclean plates and a cup definitely constituted as “dirty”.

(Sam still privately stuck to the opinion that his brother was just some weird neat freak, now that he could actually control the messes around him.)

Regardless, he washed the dishes without complaint while Dean put on an old Van Halen album and began chopping onions. Cas wandered the bunker, clutching the jar or flowers in his hands and looking for the perfect spot to put them.

Three days later, Dean came back from the store with a pile of books on how to grow and care for flowers and a little metal watering can that made Cas beam like a five year old. A week after that, almost every available surface throughout the bunker had a jar of brightly colored flowers on it. (Dean insisted they should buy vases, but Cas really liked how the mason jars looked.)

A month after he’d bought them, the daisies were somehow still alive, though beginning to wilt slightly. It turns out the perfect spot for them had been the top of Dean’s dresser, where, when Cas sat up in the morning, he could see them perfectly.


End file.
